There are known formulations for prevention of dental caries and periodontium diseases in the form of tooth-pastes, elixirs, and tooth washes, comprising fluorides, plant extracts, minerals, perfumes, and water (RU C1 No 22204990, A61K7/16, 2003; SU C1 No 1837867, A61K7/16, 1991), tooth-paste <<Parodontol>> with green tea extract (RU C1 No 2241437, A61K7/16, 2004), tooth-pastes <<Novy Zhemchug>> (New Pearls), <<Parodontax>>.
The most close analogue to the solution proposed provides formulation for teeth and periodontium prophylaxis (RU C1 No 2188626, A61K7/16, 2002) comprising: sodium fluoride or sodium monofluorophosphate, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, titanium dioxide, sodium saccharate, sorbitol or glycerol, silica, food dye, vaseline oil, perfume and water, camomile extract, panthenol, calcium glycerophosphate, and polyvinylpyrrolidone. However, known formulation doesn't provide for good enough cleaning of teeth and their mineralization, as well as therapeutical and prophylactic effect.